Forever And A Day
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: Sequel to Logan Dear. Rogue and Logan talk. Myths are retold. Points are made.


Title: Forever and A Day  
  
Author: Errie Wyvern  
  
Rating: oh, PG-13. Alludes to sex and language.  
  
Summary: Forever and a day is a very long time. Sequel to Logan Dear.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun't own anything, dears.  
  
Notes: Orpheus and Eurydice can be found unchopped somewhere. I don't know where. I learned it from The Sandman. I like Delirium. She's nice. You MUST read Logan Dear to somewhat get this.  
  
She's sitting here, talking to him.  
  
She sits in the mango room, painted as such because she willed it so, and it was done. The chairs are comfy, although she is unaware that they are nary more than lightly padded benches. He sits across from her, on another bench covered with a thin green blanket.  
  
He is as she would remember him. Tall, dark and handsome. He leers from time to time, his stiff pointy hair bobbing this way and that with his movement. They talkest of nothing, weather and news, fish and jelly beans (he never liked them much), chocolate and leeches (they scare her).  
  
Then they come to an unbroached subject.  
  
"Darlin', when you went to find me, you kept babbling about something."  
  
She freezes. "It...was a myth...that I heard when I was a little girl."  
  
He leans back in the backless seat. "Well now, tell me 'bout it."  
  
"It...it was called Orpheus...and Eurydice." She caresses the names like an old lover. "It's an old tale. From Greece."  
  
"I want to hear it anyways, Darlin'."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyways..."  
  
"Darlin, what's that you got there?" His voice is rather sharp now.  
  
An innocent blink. "It's a syringe."  
  
A raised eyebrow. "Where'd you get it from?"  
  
"From the mean lady."  
  
"The mean lady?"  
  
"Yes! The Mean Lady! Shecomesinhereandinsiststhatyou'renotreal."  
  
"Oh. That mean lady."  
  
"Yes. That mean lady."  
  
Silence.  
  
"The story, Darlin'."  
  
"Oh, yes. The story. So, Orpheus was a musician. He made pretty songs that wove everywhere, even into the hearts of the Furies. But that's later.  
  
"So, Orpheus and Eurydice were in love. They wanted to be married. So, they all invited their friends and family to come over for the wedding. Now, Orpheus was very gifted because he was the son of a Muse. Calliope, to be in fact. Morpheus was his father, but he's a bad man so we won't talk about him now.  
  
"They also invited a Satyr friend of Orpheus', and Satyr's are bad bad things. They have the top body parts of a man, and some...lower parts...as well. The rest is for a goat."  
  
"Well, Darlin', that's real nice, but it doesn't do wonders for me..."  
  
"I know, so I'm getting to the good part."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Happy grin. "I know. So, they get married and do the smooching stuff."  
  
"Smooching stuff, Darlin'?"  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Sorry, I'll stop interrupting."  
  
"Good. NOW, as I was saying...the bad Satyr lured Eurydice away from the wedding, overcome with the thought of sticky gooey stuff..."  
  
"MARIE!!!"  
  
Small voice. "Sorry."  
  
"Jesus, Marie, you're going to give me a heart attack."  
  
"Aren't you dead?"  
  
"That is beside the point. But a good one to make when conversing with dead person, yes."  
  
"Good. Well, the Bad Satyr (as that is now his name) tried to make Eurydice do the whole body-squishing..."  
  
"MARIE!!!!"  
  
"LOGAN!! I'm TRYING to tell a STORY!!!"  
  
"Just say the word damnit."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Jesus, Marie, say the word 'sex' OW! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Don't say that dirty language around me. Or Mr. Fluffykins."  
  
"Mr. Fluffykins. Who, may I ask (that REALLY hurt, Marie) is Mr. Fluffykins?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Ah. Did you really have to slap me for saying 'sex'? OW (again)! MARIE!!!"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!"  
  
"Sorry. God. Body squashing. Now are you happy?"  
  
"Yes. And say you're sorry to Mr. Fluffykins."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sigh. "Fine, but after you finish telling me the tale."  
  
"Ok. Well, after he tried to squish their parts together, Eurydice ran away. But the stupid girl wasn't looking, and she ran right into a snake! The snake bit her, and she died."  
  
"Nice story."  
  
"It's not over yet, Squishy Head!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Orpheus was sad. The sky didn't rain, but his eyes did. He became lonely, and went to visit Death. He said to Death, 'Get me to the underworld, so's that I may find my bride and love and bring her back to me.' Death was not amused. It said no. He begged and pleaded. Death said yes, after a while."  
  
"Darlin' that doesn't make much sense."  
  
"It will later, now hush up. So Orpheus comes to the River Styx, and he can't get across! So the boatman agrees to...boat...Orpheus to the other side, if Orpheus will read him a tune."  
  
"Darlin'..."  
  
"Shut up Logan. So Orpheus strums a tune on his harp (which he had all along, cause that's what he plays) and the boatman floats across the River. Now, there are bunchies and bunchies of old saggy people with no clothes on."  
  
"Marie!"  
  
"Logan! Grrrr! So he then gets to where the King and Queen of the Dead are, I forget their names."  
  
"The Queen was Persephone."  
  
"Thank you. So King Something and Queen Persephone make him play a little tuney on his harpy and then even the Furies weep because it is such a sad song and I was there to hear it and it was so sad and..."  
  
"Marie, breathe."  
  
"Ok." Inhales. Exhales. "That was fun."  
  
"You should try it more often."  
  
"So should you."  
  
"Well, the whole disembodied spirit thing kinda puts a damper on the whole lung part."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, the King says to Orpheus, 'Go now, walk up this path and it will take you to the living. Follow this path and She will follow.' 'Well,' says the foolish boy, 'That's not hard!' 'But you must follow one condition. Do not look back, or else she will be trapped here forever.'"  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"I know. So, he thinks, 'Well, that can't be too hard, now let's go!' And he walks and walks and walks and walks. He hears nothing but his own footsteps and his own breathing. Silly boy, doesn't he realize that the dead make no noise?"  
  
"Apparently not, Darlin'."  
  
"Well, he sees the entrance and smells the air. But he thinks that She is not behind him. He thinks that King has made a fool of him! So, with the entrance just in front of him, he turns and sees her."  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"I will not argue. So she get sucked back down into the underworld. He lives almost forever with only Despair. And she's not nice."  
  
"No, I imagine not."  
  
"So the Kindly Ones come. And they try to squish with him but he says no."  
  
"Again with the squishing."  
  
"My story. So he says no. And so they eat him and throw his head into the River."  
  
"The end?"  
  
"No, the head lives forever."  
  
"Forever? Just the head?"  
  
"Yup. Forever and a day."  
  
"That's a long time."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love you, you know that Marie?"  
  
"I love you too, Logan."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever and a day." 


End file.
